Maleficent
Maleficent is a female villain (villainess) from Sleeping Beauty. She played Gallaxhar's Computer in Galaxtic Guardians vs. Villains She is a computer She played The Ringmaster in Snow White (Dumbo) She is a Circus ringmaster She played The Groomer in Road Animals She is a villain She played Dallas Grimes in Mushu and Genie Do America She played The Witch in Shanti White and the Seven Toons and Honey White and the Seven Mice She is an old hag She played Yzma in The Cat's New Groove She is a villain She played Mirage In Christopher Robinladdin TV Series She is a Mirage She played Princess Azula in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a evil princess of the Fire Nation She played Ursula in The Little Briar Rose She is a sea witch She played The Evil Queen in Selena White and the Seven Toons She is a queen She played The Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) She is a witch She played Gingerbread Witch in Sofia & Patch She is a witch in the Gingerbread House She played Live-Action Queen Narissa in Enchanted (CoolZDane Style) She is an evil queen She played Tabitha Harperstein in Link in New York She kills people for revenge She played one of Three Fates in Romeocules and Kuzcocules She is a witch She played the Queen of Hearts in Izzy In Wonderland She is a Queen She played Jafar in Kikiladdin and Kikiladdin 2: The Return of Maleficent She is a sorcerer She played Lady Tremaine in Alicella, Alicella II: Dreams Come True, Alicella III: A Twist in Time, Tianarella, Tianarella II: Dreams come true and Tianarella III: A twist in time She is a stepmother She played Shenzi in The Watterson King and The Father King She is a Hyena She played Witch Bandora in Disney Sentai Zyuranger She is Affably Evil Sorceress and the Mother of Kai. She played Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin Disney Rangers She is an Evil Sorceress and the Wife of Lord Zedd. She will play the Enchantress in Beauty and the Demigod She will be an enchantress. Portrayals: *In Sleeping Afghan Played By Belladonna *In Sleeping Rita and Sleeping Seal Played By Shenzi *In Sleeping Beauty (Disneystyle8) Played By Cruella De Vil *In Sleeping Vixey Played By Lady Bleu *In Sleeping Sawyer Played By Siri *In Sleeping Kiara and Sleeping Beauty (CoolZDane Animal Style) Played By Zira *In Sleeping Beauty (CityMaker Style) Played By Madame Medusa *In Sleeping Pearl Played By Catrina *In Sleeping Rabbit Played By Ursula *In Sleeping Dawn Played By Bad Apple *In Sleeping Shanti Played By Yzma *In Sleeping Melody Played By Morgana *In Sleeping Yellow Kirby Played By Adagio Dazzle *In Sleeping Beauty (Arthurandfriends Style) Played By Sour Kangaroo *In Sleeping Frog Played By Stretch *In Sleeping Beauty (DisneyLovefan Style) Played By The Old Hag *In Sleeping Beauty (Moviemagic Style) Played By Aunt Sarah *In Sleeping Mermaid Played By Donita Donata *In Sleeping Otter Played By Joanna the Goanna *In Sleeping Florist Played by Aunt Pristine Figg Gallery: Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png MaleficentDragon.jpg Maleficent.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disney-movie-image-maleficent1.jpg File:Disney-villains-maleficent.jpg File:Maleficent 02.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Sleeping Beauty Characters Category:True Forms Category:Beautiful Villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Girls Category:Women Category:Maleficent and Hades Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ferlderson's Adventures Villains Category:Villains That Defeated Heroes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Ensemble Darkhorses Category:Monsters Category:Descendants characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Disney Characters Category:THX